


Cool Vanilla

by mander3_swish



Series: Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Ice cream and kisses weren't just a one time thing. Brian might be addicted to ice cream, among other things.





	Cool Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Based on guavejuice's prompt! Happy Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day!!! Written Feb. 14th, 2017

Brian will always lie and say it was Justin that got him hooked on ice cream, but that original tub did come out of his very own freezer. Occasionally when he was in a silly, blissed out, and slightly tipsy mood, he would pull out a bowl and a spoon, and bring it to bed with him.

Tonight it happened that Justin had just fallen asleep, a slight snore emitting from the other side of the bed. Brian loved to tease him, make him squirm, so he ever so carefully drizzled a bit of the melted ice cream along Justin’s spine. He watched as the gooseflesh rose on Justin's skin and the ice cream pooled in the dimples at the base of Justin’s back, just above his ass. 

When Justin began to stir, Brian quickly put the bowl aside in order to get a hold on Justin. He didn't want him to flip over and completely destroy the sheets. Thinking quickly, and a bit selfishly, Brian licked every inch of Justin's skin that he had covered in the sticky vanilla goodness. He took a few liberties and made sure he tongued down Justin's crack and over his hole, soothing the tender rim with the coolness of the ice cream. 

Justin was one hundred percent awake by then, soft moans emitting from his tired throat. His feet flexed as he tried to keep his squirming to a minimum. It was delicious torture, but after everything they had already done that night, he didn't know if he had anything left in him to give.

Once Brian finished licking the ice cream off of Justin, he sat back against the wall and grabbed the bowl from the nightstand. The ice cream was nearly all gone by the time Justin stirred again.

Shaking off the sleep and the over-stimulation, Justin stretched out his arms and sat up. He then seated himself in Brian's lap, straddling his thighs. He leaned in and kissed Brian, licking into his mouth to get his own last taste of vanilla on Brian's tongue.

"Mmmm Brian, how come you didn't save any for me?" Justin asked, barely pulling his lips far enough away from Brian's mouth to even ask the question.

"I read somewhere - or maybe it was Emmett sharing some beauty tips with Debbie - that ice cream is the perfect skin moisturizer," Brian replied, likely pulling the answer out of thin air.

"Pretty sure that's come, Brian," Justin said, rolling his eyes, but pressed his lips quickly back onto Brian's.

"Ah. No wonder you have the softest, most radiant skin in all of Pittsburgh," Brian teased, reaching up to tweak Justin's sensitive right nipple.

Justin squawked out in surprise, the bowl and spoon clattered to the floor, and neither Brian nor Justin were tired much anymore. While ice cream kisses were decadent and wonderful, regular kisses were just fine, Justin decided, especially when they were with Brian - who never cuddled and didn't love him, not even a little bit.


End file.
